Roxxon Energy Corporation (Earth-616)
The Roxxon Oil Company is the largest conglomerates spent fuel around the world, which generates billions of dollars in profits each year with their business extraction, refining and manufacturing of products related to oil, through the many holdings controls. Like any business enterprise, the goal of Roxxon is to increase their profits, and it is not clear that all its businesses are entirely legitimate, in fact, the Roxxon has been involved in many activities morally questionable or illegal, but this fact is unknown to most consumers in the Roxxon, and the general public. The Roxxon jumped to fame as something more than a business enterprise, when its then chairman, Hugh Jones, was abducted by the second Serpent Squad. Squad members were actually agents of the Serpent Crown, an object of great mystical power, built by the evil Set, and ordered them to a kidnapped Jones. The goal was to use Jones to make the Roxxon use their machines inspection ocean floor to investigate the sunken city of Lemuria. Captain America, in his short career as the Nomad, rescued Jones, clashed with Serpent Squadron, and prompted the Crown was lost. However, Jones was forced to put the Crown in his period of captivity, and since then, a mental link between the Crown and Jones, which would last for a lifetime. This nexus between mental Jones and the Crown, led by the director of the Roxxon traced the Crown, and send their men to recover. Employees of Roxxon found the Crown , and Jones was placed on his head, making it invisible to anyone knew. Porting the Crown, Jones worked in this subversive plans to dominate the government of the USA through a corporate conspiracy, and even came into contact with its counterpart in another dimension, in the Land of the Squadron Supreme. The Avengers were brought in the plans of Jones, and were transported to the Land of Squadron, which regained the Serpent Crown that the president of Earth, allowing the Squadron Supreme liberate their world, while the Avengers were carried Crown Snake their world . Inadvertently, while spared the land of Squadron, the Avengers brought their world more of a threat, to cause two Serpent Crown lived in the same earth. The avengers known as Vision, dropped in the middle of the Pacific Serpent Crown, believing that there nobody could find it. But the link mental Jones allowed him to locate it, and formed his own version of the Serpent Squadron, consisting of operating its own Roxxon, genetically mutated. Despite opposition from Stingray and Thing, operating Roxxon recovered the Crown, and then that the second will be delivered the Crown by leader Squadron, Sidewinder, Jones, is moved to Washington DC, where he began controlling the minds of members of Congress, using the power of the two Crowns. His plans were aborted by Stingray , The Thing and the Scarlet Witch. Finally, the Thing managed to start the Crown of the head of Jones. He went crazy because of their traumatic separation of the Crown, or even months after the Crown was destroyed, Jones remained in a mental hospital. The place of Jones as chairman of the Roxxon, was occupied by John T. Gamelin, previously vice president in charge of foreign matters. The more expensive and more elaborate project of the Roxxon, was the installation of Star Well, a satellite camera Earth and was able to collect solar energy, and send to Earth in the form of microwaves. The designer of this space station was Dr. Arthur Dearborn, which was submitted to a voluntary treatment mutagenic that made him Sunturion. After an accident that killed over 200 people in Iowa, Iron Man went to investigate and discovered a radar installation camouflaged. At the end of the investigation, Sunturión was apparently sacrificed to destroy the Star Well, that threatened to dump its destructive power on Earth. The rest of inoperative Star Well continued to operate in orbit. Illegal activities of the Roxxon have not always remained hidden in the eyes of the government, however Raymond Royton, Department of Justice of the USA, appointed special investigator on possible illegal activities of Roxxon, hid any evidence of fraud in the Roxxon. Nevertheless, the Roxxon was unable to prevent the opening of an inquest into his scientific branch, the Brand Corporation, whose illegal activities were brought to light by the actions of Spider-Man and Will o'Wisp. To cover any possible investigation that linked him with the Brand, the president of the Roxxon closed all plants of Brand, including its main plant in Queens, New York, to demonstrate to the public that the Roxxon had nothing to do with activities the Brand, whose facilities remain closed. The Roxxon has developed other illicit activities, such as the kidnapping of comatose body of James Hudson, a project to abduct several to analyze their superhuman powers, or join a conglomerate of major companies to launch an attack on the Stark Company. The main headquarters of the Roxxon Oil Company are in the Roxxon Plaza, in New York. Because of their multiple business interests, its complex system of command, and who have never found their covert activities, Roxxon Oil continues to be one of the main and most important corporations in the world. Category:Organizations Category:Private Organizations Category:Image Needed